


Warning Delievered

by Freedoms_Champion



Series: Blue Spirit AU [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amon for shipping purposes, Crime Fighting, Gen, Lieutenant is named Sun, M/M, More characters to be added, Organized Crime, POV Alternating, Pre-Series, Rating May Change, Slow Burn, Yakone rules the underworld, he's not called Amon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26671348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freedoms_Champion/pseuds/Freedoms_Champion
Summary: Sun thought he was performing a fairly routine chi-blocking on some criminals in an alley. When one of them offers him a truce with the intention of holding a conversation, he can't help but be intrigued.Apart from getting a good idea and a new direction to take in his quest to keep benders from hurting non-benders, he might just have made a new friend.
Relationships: Amon/Lieutenant (Avatar)
Series: Blue Spirit AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940641
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Warning Delievered

Footsteps approached down the alley where Sun was hiding. A bottle clinked as it was kicked aside. Sun slowly raised his head past the barrel where he was crouched, making sure to keep within the shadows.

Two figures stood in the darkness. The larger of the two wore the green trimming of the Earth Kingdom, but the other was in shadows and Sun couldn’t quite tell. He waited. If these people weren’t benders, there was no reason for them to know he was here.

“You sure about this, boss?” the larger figure said.

“Orders are orders. Just get it over with quickly,” the other replied. There was something familiar about his deep voice, but Sun couldn’t place it. He put it out of his mind and concentrated on drawing deep breaths. From the sound of it, these were criminals, most likely benders who used their powers to intimidate non-benders, and it was almost time to act.

The bigger man set his feet and made an abrupt gesture. The stones of the alley cracked, and a hole appeared in the ground. When the earthbender knelt to place something in the hole, Sun sprang into action.

Flipping over the barrel, he kicked the earthbender in the shoulder. Spinning, he threw an elbow into the other man’s face, knocking him to the ground. The earthbender stood and stomped the ground. A rumble knocked Sun off balance, but he recovered and ducked under the punch the earthbender aimed at him. Using his knuckles, Sun quickly struck the chi points in his arm and blocked his ability to bend on that side.

The earthbender roared and ripped up a stone to strike at Sun. He weaved away from it and chi-blocked the other arm. Before the earthbender had a chance to react, Sun finished the job and knocked him out for good measure.

For a moment, Sun had a chance to catch his breath and feel the stinging pain in his knees. He must have scraped them on the ground. Wincing, he reached down to rub the pain away.

“You’re very skilled.”

He froze as the oddly familiar voice issued from the shadows. He’d forgotten the other man, the one he hadn’t been able to see clearly. Sun stood upright again, keeping his guard up without making threatening movements.

“I don’t accept compliments from benders and criminals. Come out and face me. Then you can see my skills up close.”

He was expecting a fight so much that it came as a surprise when the man stepped into the light at the mouth of the alley. He was a bit taller than Sun, but with a heavier build. Still, he wasn’t as massive as the earthbender Sun had just put down, so he didn’t pay it that much attention. From the slightly wavy hair and deep blue eyes, this one was Water Tribe and possibly a waterbender.

“Actually, I’d like to talk to you,” he said. “Do you mind a truce for an hour or so?”

It was on the tip of Sun’s tongue to refuse, but there was something in the man’s eyes that made him think twice. A truce didn’t mean much to the criminals of Republic City, but Sun was fairly sure he could slip out of a trap, if this was one. If it wasn’t, he might learn something useful.

“All right. Truce. What do you want to talk about?”

The stranger smiled. “Follow me.”

Sun knew that following strange criminals wasn’t the smartest thing, especially when they knew he was there. Still, this one had failed to take advantage of a perfect shot at Sun’s back and that suggested he had a scrap of honor left. So, he followed and stayed alert.

“A tea shop?”

The stranger opened the door and gestured. “After you.”

The sign over the door said The Jade Dragon, which Sun knew was a chain from Ba Sing Se, and it clearly had a robust clientele. Enough people were inside the shop that even the most hardened criminal would think twice about starting a fight. Sun shrugged and stepped inside.

While they waited in line, Sun took advantage of the bright light to further study his companion. The man was probably the same age as Sun, though the stern set of his square features made him look older. A string of blue and white beads woven into his hair made it all but certain that he was from one of the Water Tribes, along with the modest blue trimming on his collar and sleeves. His clothes were good quality without being flamboyant; clearly, he had access to a bit of money.

From the liquid grace in the way he walked, Sun knew he was dealing with a waterbender. That was tricky. Sun was fast, but waterbenders had a nasty habit of being able to keep up with him.

They reached the counter and Sun placed his order without much consideration. He really didn’t think tea was the point of coming here.

“Oh, Noatak, it’s good to see you,” the woman behind the counter said with a warm smile. “Are you taking care of the world again?”

“One stray at a time,” Noatak agreed with a return smile. He placed his order and dug in his pockets for money.

“Such a sweet boy. I don’t know how you’ve managed it,” the woman replied. She took the money and passed back his change. Sun followed as Noatak moved to the side to wait for their order.

The fact that Noatak had done nothing to avoid revealing his name worried Sun. His chances of leaving this chat alive were getting slimmer by the moment. Getting out without causing a fight didn’t look good either. He accepted the cup Noatak passed him and settled across from him at a table by the window.

“I can see that you’re alarmed,” Noatak began. He half-smiled and took a sip of his drink. “There’s no need for that. I offered you a truce and I intend to uphold it. This is just a conversation.”

“People who need to offer a truce to hold a conversation don’t usually allow third-parties the chance to reveal their identities,” Sun replied. “Was it intentional?”

“My name isn’t important. I don’t mind if you know it, really. But I need to talk to you about what you’ve been doing. People are starting to notice.”

“And by ‘people’, I assume you mean your superiors in the criminal underworld?”

Sun wasn’t expecting Noatak to look away from him and fiddle with the cuff of his coat. Strange, he thought. Surely a young man associated with the underworld to the point where he was trusted to send this kind of message wouldn’t be ashamed of it.

“You need to be more careful,” Noatak said, frowning. “If you keep going for much longer, orders will be given to take measures. It’s going to get harder to do what you do.”

“It’s funny that you think it’s easy now,” Sun snapped. “Ambushing and chi-blocking criminal benders isn’t a walk in the park! Besides, you’re one of them. Shouldn’t you be happy that I’m about to stop being a problem for your organization?”

Noatak refused to meet his eyes for a moment. Finally, he sighed.

“It’s not that simple. I know why you’re doing all of this. You want people to see that benders can’t always oppress and terrorize people. I agree with you! The criminals are running things the way they want and it’s hurting everyone in the city. If there was a way I could help you, I’d do it in a heartbeat.”

“Why don’t you?” Sun didn’t care what the waterbender did, but this was the first time he’d heard a bender condemn the actions of other benders. What made this one different?

Noatak swirled his drink and didn’t look up. “I have to protect my brother. If I step out of line and my father finds out, my brother will pay for it. Talking to you right now is the best I can do. You see, what happened in the alley was supposed to be a trap for you. I’m choosing to give you a warning, rather than a lesson.”

“I don’t scare easily,” Sun said flatly. “If you want me to stop attacking benders who are abusing their powers and hurting non-benders, you’ll have to kill me.”

Shock and disgust crossed Noatak’s face before he regained control of himself. Seeing it confused Sun a little more. How could Noatak be so deep in the underworld and not be hardened to it? If it was a family business, he should have been steeped in it from childhood.

“I won’t kill you, but my father would enjoy it,” Noatak finally said. The words were heavy and dark, as if he’d seen something that was still painful to remember. “Look, why do you have to be the one to try and bring justice to the streets? Can’t you leave it to the police?”

“The police can’t do anything,” Sun retorted. “Avatar Aang is dead. His peers are gone or wrapped in their own concerns. Republic City is on its own until the new Avatar grows up. I can do something, so I’m obligated to do it. Standing by would make me as bad as the rest of the people who refuse to take action. Like you.”

Noatak flinched as if Sun had tried to strike him. “I do everything I can,” he said quietly. “I taught myself healing, even though boys aren’t supposed to learn. I offer my services to anyone who needs them, whether they can pay or not. In fact, I go looking for people who can’t pay me and take care of them anyway. What more can you ask from me?”

“If this father of yours is so bad, why don’t you turn him in?” Sun finally took a sip from his drink and discovered that it was really good.

“The police can’t do anything. The Avatar is the only person who could and she’s a child.” Noatak’s voice had gone dark again and pain crept into his eyes. “There’s more to Yakone than meets the eye.”

Sun worked hard to keep his surprise off his face. To gain a moment to think, he took another drink and made a mental note to patronize the Jade Dragon anytime he’d stolen enough money to spare.

Noatak was Yakone’s son. That changed a lot. Sun would have been fine with fighting the son of a lesser criminal boss; he would have welcomed the chance to strike fear. However, Yakone was the lord of the criminal underworld. He didn’t flaunt it openly, but everyone knew. He simply found it easier to work from the shadows. Starting a fight with him would quickly land Sun in more trouble than he could handle.

No wonder Noatak had seemed so familiar; he strongly resembled his father.

Sun leaned forward and put his elbows on the table. “What do you mean ‘more than meets the eye’? Yakone is ruthless and fairly intelligent, but there are ways around that even for the police. He’s just a waterbender and I’ve fought plenty of them.”

Noatak gulped and turned pale. “I can’t tell you. If Yakone found out I even mentioned it, he’d hurt Tarrlok. Just cut out the chi-blocking for a few weeks to let things calm down. When it’s safe, you can wear a mask. No one would be able to retaliate against you when they don’t know your identity. It’ll look like I did what I was supposed to, and you can keep fighting.”

He stood and hurried out of the shop. Sun watched him go, struggling to order his thoughts. Noatak had presented him with a mystery. Ordinarily, Sun didn’t care about the deeper intrigues of the underworld, but if there was a secret surrounding Yakone, it might benefit Sun to unravel it. If he could get Noatak out of his father’s control, he might just gain a valuable ally in the fight against corruption in Republic City.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!
> 
> This one could get complicated, but I've tried my best to lay out how things are different from canon. If there's any question, please don't hesitate to ask me!
> 
> Have a great day and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
